Uncle Leonard attends a conference
by ynotlleb
Summary: Sequel to "The California Reunion", prequel to "The California Musical Road Trip", "Fun With Pirate Flags:- 34 Years Later" and "The Hawaii Reunion". The continuing story of the relationship between widow Amy and widower Leonard.
1. Los Angeles

Sequel to "The California Reunion", prequel to "The California Musical Road Trip", "Fun With Pirate Flags:- 34 Years Later" and "The Hawaii Reunion". The continuing story of the relationship between widow Amy and widower Leonard.

#################################

July 2049. After the deaths of Sheldon in 2047 and of Penny in 2048 Leonard returned to Pasadena to visit Amy. Two lonely old friends became roommates and then a couple.

Friday night and Leonard and Amy were preparing for their regular "date night" when Leonard's phone rang.

"Hello Uncle Leonard, it's Halley..."

Two hours later, in the foyer of a hotel near LAX.

"Uncle Leonard, Aunt Amy, over here!"

"Well it's Halley and John, what brings you to California?"

"Our flight home to Hawaii was cancelled, we will fly back tomorrow. We have made dinner reservations, let's go eat so we can catch up on things."

In the restaurant Halley started the conversation

"John and I were at the annual NASA Space Science conference in Houston."

"That's right, I gave a talk on the new telescope upgrade."

"I heard some interesting news, they are planning to name the new British-American telescope after Stephen Hawking and Uncle Sheldon."

"Halley is on one of the instrument design committees."

"Good to see that your careers are progressing. We only work a couple of days a week these days, we will retire next year and become Emeritus Professors. After that we will just do science for fun when we feel like it. We are both off to conferences next week, it is that time of year."

"I am going to help out at the annual Caltech neuroscience conference"

"I am off to Nebraska for a Physics conference. A big contingent from my old research group are going and I am going along for the ride. It will give me a chance to visit with your Aunt Penny's family."

"Looks like you are keeping busy even though you are both nearly retired."

"As you well know scientists never completely retire."

"Talking of retirements we got to visit with my parents in Texas, they are thinking about retiring in a couple of years"

"How are you two enjoying married life."

In unison Halley and John said "Wonderful, we should have done it years ago..."

#################################

Driving home from the hotel

"You haven't spoken for an hour. Penny for your thoughts dear Leonard?"

"Penny is always in my thoughts dear Amy. I am thinking about Nebraska next week..."


	2. Nebraska

Sequel to "The California Reunion", prequel to "The California Musical Road Trip", "Fun With Pirate Flags:- 34 Years Later" and "The Hawaii Reunion". The continuing story of the relationship between widow Amy and widower Leonard.

#################################

One week later

"Hello my dear Amy, how was your conference."

"It was great fun, seeing all the fascinating work being done by young scientists makes me wish I was 40 years younger so I could start my career again."

"I know what mean, but we have done our bit. We all stand on shoulders of giants, we have given these youngsters a bit of a leg up."

"How was your conference dear Leonard?"

"It finished today, it was good to see the youngsters from Caltech enjoying their first conference. The University of Nebraska is only an hour from Penny's home town so my niece Jenny will pick me up in the morning. I will have lunch with the family and then someone will take me to the airport. I should be back home late tomorrow evening. I will keep you posted on my travels."

"I am really looking forward to having you back home, this has been our first time apart since you came to California last year."

"I am looking forward to getting home, I have missed you as well. I think in the future when there are two conferences on at the same time then I am going to the same one as you."

"See you tomorrow dear Leonard."

"See you tomorrow dear Amy."

#################################

"Uncle Leonard"

"Hello Jenny, good to see you again. How is the car going?"

"It is definitely the best dollar that I ever spent."

"Sometimes I think that I overcharged you after all the wonderful things you did for your Aunt Penny..."

#################################

"Thanks for a wonderful lunch, this should save me from airline food on my way back to California tonight. It has been great to see you all again. Before Jenny takes me to the airport I need to have a private chat with Penny, so if you will please excuse me for a few minutes."

Five minutes later Leonard was at the side of Penny's grave, after the tears had stopped Leonard began to speak.

"Oh my wonderful Penny, I have missed you so much, I wish you were still with me. I have some news I must tell you. I live with Amy now in Pasadena, two lonely old friends have become a couple. Amy knows that I will never replace Sheldon, just as she knows that she will never replace you. However, we are both glad to have each other in our old age. When I first got to know Amy I found her a little bit scary, but I have always admired and respected her. Anyone who could put up with Sheldon for all those years must be a special person. As time passed I got to love her as a friend, just like Bernadette and the rest of our group.

We saw Halley and John last week, they are having a wonderful time as a married couple, I wish that you could have seen them together. Seeing them got me thinking about my relationship with Amy, I wanted to talk to you first before I talk to Amy..."


	3. Pasadena

Sequel to "The California Reunion", prequel to "The California Musical Road Trip", "Fun With Pirate Flags:- 34 Years Later" and "The Hawaii Reunion". The continuing story of the relationship between widow Amy and widower Leonard.

#################################

The next Friday "date night" took Leonard and Amy back to the Cheesecake Factory. After they were seated Amy started speaking

"So my dear Leonard, 'date night' at the Cheesecake Factory, we have not been here for a while."

"Oh my dear Amy, I thought it would be an appropriate place to ask you to marry me..."


End file.
